Tayla Barnhill
Complete Name:' Tayla Ross Barnhill' Nickname: Tay Age:' 13' Date of Birth: August 7th 2063 Place of Birth: Vancouver, BC Canada Heritage: British-Canadian and a Half-Blood Witch Appearance: fair-skinned, wavy dark brown hair, blue eyes, small scar from chicken pox on right shoulder, dimple on left cheek Personality: friendly, confident, persevering, curious, a little clumsy, short-tempered, stubborn, talented, loves to read and play Quidditch Current Height: 5'4" Other: slim, wears a locket made of white gold around her neck, loves and has a special knack for Charms, wants to be a teacher one day Family: Mother: Nicole Ross Barnhill (née Nicole Brant Ross) - British, Witch, healer, 37 years old, 5'4", former Gryffindor and played Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team Father: Matthew Dell Barnhill - Canadian, Muggle, lawyer, 39 years old, 6'0" Sister: April Ross Barnhill - British-Canadian, Witch, 6 years old Grandmothers: Margherita Brant Ross (née Margherita Vane Brant) - British, Witch, spell inventor (Ministry of Magic: Committee on Experimental Charms), 64 years old, 5'2", former Ravenclaw; Jane Dell Barnhill (née Jane Love Dell) - Canadian, Muggle, newspaper journalist, 68 years old, 5'8" Grandfathers: Alaric Foster Ross - British, Wizard, Quidditch chaser and then coach of the Tutshill Tornados, died when he was 62 years old, 5'9", former Gryffindor; Tom McAvoy Barnhill - Canadian, Muggle, stage actor, 69 years old, 6'2" Pets: Marigold, a tawny owl with a distinct golden feather in her left wing; and back in the Muggle world, a chocolate retriever named Cadbury Hogwarts: House: Gryffindor Year: Third Wand: 11.5", cherry wood, phoenix feather core, solid Favourite subjects: Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Flying Struggles with these subjects: Arithmancy, Divination, and Herbology Favourite Colour: azure and other shades of blue Favourite Wizarding Sweets: Chocoballs, Chocolate Frogs, Exploding Bon-Bons Boggart: a giant gecko Patronus: not yet known Animagus: not yet known History: Tayla's parents met in England outside The Leaky Cauldron when Nicole was on her way to Diagon Alley. (Of course, Matthew couldn't see The Leaky Cauldron.) Matthew, a foreigner to the country, asked Nicole for directions. They liked each other and soon started dating. Nicole confessed about being a witch after they were engaged but before they got married. Although Matthew freaked out for a while, he mostly found it fascinating, but they both agreed to raise the children in the Muggle world, back in Canada where Matthew grew up.' ' ' ' Tayla and April knew about the wizarding world and that their mother was a witch because Nicole would read them stories from 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. And when they visited their mother's parents, Grandpa Alaric (a.k.a. Ric) would talk about Quidditch. He taught Tayla how to fly before he passed away.' ' ' ' The locket made of white gold that Tayla wears on her neck was given to her by Granda Margherita (a.k.a. Guita). She still does not know what's in it, but hopes to find out soon. The locket is definitely magical and Tayla never removes it from her neck.' ' Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Half-Blood Category:class of 2081 Category:Alumni